Falling For You
by xxELAVANxxLIZxAVAN
Summary: Liz Gillies is a famous actress/Singer and so is Avan Jogia, what happens when they both get to play a couple in a movie 'Falling For You' and they start to fall for each other, but Avan is dating Zoey Deutch? Suck at summaries, but the story is better I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay then thanks guys for telling me your opinions. **

**ThePointe:** No.

_**What do you mean no? You don't like it? If you don't, you don't have to read it. **_

**Guest:** Write what you want, not what other want.

**_Well I wanna know what the readers want so that I don't write something they don't like_**.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

Being a famous person was not easy. It sure was fun, but it never was easy and it never will be. You have to stand in front of the paparazzi until they get a shot of you, you have to sign who ever asked you to sign something for them, and most important, you have to take pictures with your fans and you don't get to see them or ask them to retake it cause you look horrible in it. You have to go with it and let them post it where it goes all over the Internet. Sometimes, you just enjoy it when it's hard cause you feel like your fans are worth it. They support you and they're always there with you. That is how I basically feel, but I'm doing something I wanna do and be what my dreams are telling me to be.

I took the covers off of me where I was in my bed and made myself downstairs to make a cup of coffee and get ready to meet my co-stars in the movie I will be playing the lead with some other person called 'Falling For You' and it's basically about two people who fall for each other when they are both at a trip and you know, just drama and romance. It was my career and I had to be successful in it.

After drinking my coffee, I went upstairs and got ready to get to work.

**Avan's POV**

"Alright Zoey, I will babe don't worry." I tried to promise my girlfriend on the phone that I'd go and visit her after work.

I was starring in this movie called 'Falling For You' I was really excited I mean it wasn't my first time starring in a movie since I've been a famous actor for a long time now, but I just feel like this movie is a great romance movie out of all the ones I have stared in. Of course being famous wasn't easy, I mean autographs, pictures, paparazzi, crazy fans and all that but I was actually doing something I like. I have always wanted to become an actor ever since I was little, so I wouldn't wanna stop.

"Okay boo, will you be able to come back at 5?" Zoey asked through the phone. She was an actress too, but not that famous. She only worked in the TV show ringer but that didn't make her that famous so it's just working. She could be really annoying sometimes and she gets jealous when I hang out with some of my cast mates, thinking I like them. I like her anyways though. I don't know why I wished I didn't.

"I don't know, Zoey." I replied with a sigh and opened the door of my house to get to my car and head to work.

"Avaaaaaannn." She whined.

"Zoey! I'm freaking working! I don't know if I'll be there at 5 or not, now I'm driving so bye." I yelled and hung up as I continued to drive. That was what I meant by being annoying.

* * *

Just as I got there, some of the actors were already on set and they were all sitting at a table. I took a deep breath and started to walk over to the creator of the movie to say hi to him. It would be kind of awkward, I don't know most of the workers that work with me and it was new, just how I felt when I first go to a movie.

When I got there, there was a really pretty girl standing there. She was tall, perfect body, blue eyes, deep brown hair and small lips.

"Hello." I greeted as I shook Derek Wang's hand.

"Hi, Avan. Good thing you're here, this is Liz Gillies." He introduced me to her as I shook her hand and and she smiled, the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I smiled

"It's nice to meet you, too." She smiled back.

"You guys will be playing a couple on the movie, so I suggest you guys go out later and maybe chat and know about each other." Derek suggested and I agreed.

**Liz's POV**

So Avan Jogia will be playing my boyfriend on this movie, how interesting. He was pretty hot and his hair just...oh my god! I just can't. He was really cute and now that Derek suggested we should go out and get to know each other more, it sounded great.

"Um, that will be good. Liz, wanna go out for dinner tonight?" Avan asked and agreed about what Derek suggested.

"Sure, we could at least know each other more than being awkward while filming." We laughed.

"Okay everybody!" Derek yelled and got us all to sit on the chairs in front of him. Avan sat next to me and the girl that plays my sister in the movie and is my best friend in real life, Ariana Grande sat next to me on my other side.

"So I will be calling out the characters names and I want you all to hang out around here, get to know each other and have fun!"

"I don't know most of them here." Avan laughed.

"Me, too." I laughed with him.

Ariana hit me on the elbow and I looked at her and saw her grin at me. "What Liz? Look at the hot guy playing your boyfriend, he might be single." Ariana whispered to me and I smiled. This guy was really cute, maybe he is single but come on, we're just co stars.

"Shut up."I whispered back.

"The lead, Emily and Andrew who meet and fall for each other and become a couple played by Liz Gillies and Avan Jogia." Derek announced and Avan and I smiled at each other.

"Emily's sister, Demi who is dating Andrew's best friend played by Ariana Grande. Andrew's best friend, Aaron who will be Demi's boyfriend." Derek continued.

* * *

The day went by fast and the work day was over so we were able to go home.

Before I could leave, Avan approached me.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"So you wanna go now or you wanna go at 8?" He asked and I know that we were going to have dinner which was only 6 now.

"Um, I think we should go at 8. I need to get change my clothes." I replied.

"What you're wearing is great, but okay I'll pick you up from you house at 8?"

"Thanks, and I'll text you my address as soon as I get home." I replied.

"Alright, see you later." He smiled before leaving.

"Bye."

I started to make my way over to my car when Ariana came over to me.

"What?" I sighed.

"You guys going out?" She smirked. Seriously?! What is wrong with her? Avan and I are just going as friends and we're chatting.

"Ariana! We're just going as friends to get to know each other more, I don't want it to be awkward when I'm filming with him." I exclaimed.

"Okay okay! I'll see you later, bye." She replied and gave me a hug.

"Whatever, bye." I hugged her back and got in my car and started driving off to my house.

* * *

**So tell me what you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter, hope you guys enjoyed the last one! And I don't know who it was but someone reviewed and actually READ my mind. That person said you should add more feelings and after I read the first chapter after publishing, I thoughttt that too! So I'm going to try and do my best! And thank you that person and to the others who reviewed.**

* * *

**Avan's POV**

As soon as I got home, I sat on my couch and thought about this movie. After getting to know all these people that I was working with, they all seemed nice. The movie was actually going to be great and the script of it is really interesting. Derek is a really good movie maker, I have watched some of the movies that he had made in the pat few years and they all turned out great, so I think this will be a great movie too. Something that was actually gonna ruin this for me, well actually make me lose my interest in continuing this movie was Zoey. You might ask why does Zoey care?

My girlfriend is the jealous type, she usually freaks out over everything and the movies that I have been in before, she'd get jealous of all the girls that work with me. She never really understands that I have her and I'm all hers. This movie was just, I don't know. Zoey would really get jealous of Liz and start drama like she did before. Liz is pretty, she's smart, and very talented. Zoey and I have been dating for 2 years, but never really had a good day.

I cleared my head of the thoughts and decided to check my phone since I haven't checked it since we got to work. (And using it for 10 seconds to get Liz's number)

I had 5 missed calls and 7 text messages. Yep, just as I thought it was Zoey. I told her that I might be tere at 5:00, but it's 6 and she's already freaking out.

Zoey: Hey

Zoey: Babe it's 5

Zoey: What so you decide to ignore me?!

Zoey: Avan, I swear if you don't answer me I'll kill you

Zoey: Avan I'm serious

Zoey: I know you're reading this!

Zoey: oh okay! You're having fun with the girl that plays your girlfriend on the show. Whatever Avan.

I sighed at her, how can she handle herself being like this? I want a serious relationship, not a freaking relationshit.

4 missed calls were from Zoey and 1 from my older brother Ketan.

Ketan was such a lucky man, he had everything about a serious relationship. Him and his soon to be wife were dating for 7 years and never really had a problem. They loved each other, his girl was sweet and wouldn't really get jealous over everything. That's why Ketan was some lucky older brother. He lived in Miami so we won't really get to see each other a lot so I decided to call him back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ketan. You called me, I'm sorry I was at work." I said and grabbed the magazine that was on the table and it just caught my eye on something unexpected.

"It's fine, Man. I was just gonna ask on how the new movie was going?" He asked but it took me seconds to reply, I was too distracted by the thing I saw on that magazine.

"Uh, it's going good. I started today." I replied, still not getting my eyes off of it.

"Alright, dude. I'll call you later." He said and we hung up.

Wow, so she lied the whole time?!

There it was a picture of Zoey and someone from her castmate of ringer. It read "The stars of the Ringer Zoey Deutch and Drew Louis on a date? What about Zoey's boyfriend? Or are they just hanging out?"

It looked more as a date, she was sitting right across from him and they both seemed happy laughing. Anger was boiling inside of me. No, Avan no. I can't do this, I KNOW Zoey doesn't do this cause if she would, she would really talk to me about it.

I guess I have to talk to her tomorrow and yes I know that I was supposed to see her tonight but I decide to not until I chill from the fight we had. I was just gonna go to dinner with Liz, but I don't want Zoey to find out though.

Liz and I are just friends who are playing a couple on a movie and we're just getting to know each other more, and I'm going to go talk to my girlfriend tomorrow and be happy again. That wouldn't be so hard.

I decided to get in the shower and get ready before I went to pick up Liz.

* * *

** Liz's POV**

I've been acting like an idiot all night, I mean what if what Ariana had said was actually real? Oh come on! I just barely know Avan how can I fall for him? Wow was I really losing my mind now?

It actually happened to me when I dated Eric Nelsen from the musical 13 I was in, I started to like him since our first kiss together. I wouldn't want that to happen with Avan though, I mean Eric and I lasted for only a year but that whole year was just...stupid. I REALLY don't want that.

Seriously though, I AM acting stupid. I'm not falling for Avan. I'm going to hang out with him as friends. We're done.

I went upstairs and put on some dark blue skinny jeans and a white top, I made my way to the mirror and looked at it. The top looked more like a house top and the jeans...we're way too tight.

I tried on my brown dress and the red jacket with it, this looked good. Nah, I think I should try wearing the green jeans and the beige top...nope that didn't look good.

I kept going and trying on clothes until I ended up wearing the brown dress and red jacket with my red heels.

I put on some mascara and a perfect winged eyeliner before checking the time which was 7:48.

I made the last touches of myself and moments later, I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to be greeted by Avan Jogia.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hey. So let's go?" I nodded and walked over with him to his car. This is awkward, I don't usually go with other boy celebrities Like this.

"So, are you excited?" He asked as he drove off.

"For?"

"The movie."

"Yeah, the script is very good and it's not TOO dramatic as other movies are." I replied which was the truth. You know how like some movies where they have way too much drama in it and it wasn't cool...I never liked it.

"Yeah, lots of drama makes it worse." He replied.

"Yeah, so I heard your last movie was in Vancouver right?"

"Yeah, it was fun that lots of the people I know guest starred in it. My girlfriend, Zoey Deutch," He has a girlfriend?! And is Zoey Deutch, that slut that's always annoying and too dramatic. Yes, I know her and I've even hung out with her once. I met her at a premiere of a movie and she asked me if I wanted to hang out someday.

"Oh, Zoey is really sweet. I've hung out with her before." I lied.

"Oh really?" He asked looking shocked, maybe shocked that I thought she was sweet (she's really not)

"Yeah, we met in the premiere of the Ashley Tisdale movie Sharapy and we hung out only once."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah." I replied and we both smiled. His smile was so cute!

* * *

**Avan's POV**

I drove the next morning to Zoey's house to talk to her. Hanging out with Liz was fun and she is a really cool person to talk to, a smile would never leave her face and that's what makes girls so interesting. Now, here comes the hard part.

I knocked on the door and got greeted by Zoey's sister, Maddie.

"Hey! Is Zoey home?"

"Yeah! Come in!" She let me in and made my way to the wooden old stairs of their house. Their house was like the 1900s house where it had old stuff and Zoey's whole family is interested in those things.

"Hey, Zoe." I smiled and entered Zoey's room who was sitting on her bed and playing with her phone.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and putting her phone down.

I was ready to do this, let me just solve this.

"I came to see my babe." I smiled and kissed her on the lips which she didn't respond to.

"Then why would you ditch me yesterday?!" Oh god! She's mad.

"Babe, I couldn't check my phone because I was busy at work and then I went out to dinner with one of my castmates." I told her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Who is that castmates?"

I sighed "Liz, Liz Gillies." I replied not even wanting a respond from Zoey.

"Liz?! That pretty girl that's always dressed like a diva and she's the sweet girl?!" Oh no she's jealous.

"Yeah..." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Avan really? On a date with her?" She stood up from the bed and faced me.

"I wasn't on a date with her! We just had to get to know each other more because of our characters in the movie!" I exclaimed.

"Oh so she's with you on the movie?"

"Yeah," I stood up and walked over to her wrapped my arms around her. "Babe, I only have you. Only you. Nobody else. Okay?" I talked to her calmly.

She nodded and pressed her lips to mine.

My phone started to ring in my pocket and took it out to see Liz's caller ID...

* * *

**I know I know! This was a really boring chapter! I'll try to make the next chapter even better. I promise. Can we get to 10 reviews until we get the next chapter? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey you guys i'm back! Hey did you guys see Liz's new shoot, with no bra? OMG it was so cute! I mean yeah, it was a good shoot but it could of been better with shirtless Avan. Haha sorry so here we go! **

* * *

**Liz's POV**

_Ring...Ring...R_ing

_Please leave a message after the tone._

I threw my phone down on the couch, of course he didn't answer it because he was probably with his little miss perfect. Damn it Avan, did you really have to not answer? Great, well now Derek would probably be mad at me and think I didn't let Avan know on purpose. Well, we have this dinner between the cast members and the people that work on the movie dinner (each member could bring someone with them who is not on the movie) and Derek forgot to get Avan's new phone number since he changed it and made sure that I was gonna tell Avan.

Oh well, maybe I could try calling him later.

I decided to get in the shower and maybe head over to Ariana's house.

I stripped down from my clothes and felt the coldness of Los Angeles hit my whole body. I turned the warm water on and got inside the warm water.

* * *

**Avan's POV**

I kinda felt bad I didn't answer Liz, but from the other side Zoey would of killed me. She would of been saying stuff like 'Why do you have her phone number?' , 'Why is she calling you?' , 'Is she better than me?' And yes I have to deal with this every time. God help me. What if Liz had something really important to tell me? I now feel really stupid that I didn't answer, I could of maybe just said it was my manager and went outside to answer.

"Avan?" Zoey called from the bathroom while I was sitting in her bedroom.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Will you bring me my towel?" She Scream-asked, thinking I couldn't hear her from the water running down.

I sighed and stood up, grabbing her towel and opening the bathroom door. Good thing I couldn't see her naked since her shower doors were covered. I handed it to her and she brought her wet lips over to mines and pecked me.

"Thanks, babe." She thanked and I just smiled walking out of the door. As soon as I was out, I grabbed a tissue and wiped my wet mouth. Damn, I can not handle her wet kisses, I mean not that she's not a good kisser but I don't know it was weird kissing her while she was in the shower.

You know what? Maybe I should actually call Liz and see what she wanted, cause I cannot ignore her.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Liz. What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh! Hi Avan, I just got out of the shower and i'm about to head over to Ariana's." She told me, her voice made me smile for some reason.

"Oh that's cool, so you called me..." I stated.

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to tell you that Derek said there will be a dinner he's hosting tomorrow night and we can bring someone with us if we want." She said, oh crap! I had promised Zoey i'd go to the movies with her tomorrow night.

"Uh, oh okay. Thanks, Liz." I replied and rubbed the back of my neck nervously, not knowing what to do with Zoey.

"No problem, I gotta get changed. I'll see you later?"

"Yup. Bye Liz." I said and hung up.

Just few minutes later, Zoey came out of the bathroom (Fully dressed) since she wouldn't be able to get naked in front of me. I never really let her do that because you know...we haven't slept together and I wasn't really ready for it now.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked and here we go.

"One of my friends...he's a guy." I replied playing Temple Run in my phone.

"Oh okay." I'm surprised she didn't ask what he wanted.

"Hey Zoe?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...can we go to the movies some other day?" I asked nervously, not really ready for her to start drama.

"What?! Why? Okay so you have better pla-" She started to scream at the top of her lungs, I grabbed her arm and cut her off before somebody could hear us.

"No no no! Let me explain, okay?" I calmed her down and got her to sit on the bed, she nodded and I continued. "Well, the director of the movie invited all the movie members for dinner, so you're coming with me. Okay?" I explained.

"Okay." She replied sweetly and started to kiss me passionately. "Avan, can we go to the mall?" She asked and pouted her lips.

"Sure." I said and kissed her one more time.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

Just when I got to the mall with Ariana, I entered my favorite store that was at the mall; Charlotte Russe. I started to look for something cute to wear for the dinner tomorrow night, since I wear to much black I decided to look for a bright color this time. Just as I was walking through the dress section, something really bright and cute caught my eye. I picked it up and it was a red, short, sleeve-less dress and it was see-through from the waist to the back. I loved it! I had to buy it!

******At the dinner...**

After having our dinner, we all decided to order out desserts. As you can tell, we had a good time and they're food was amazing even though I didn't really eat a much cause I wasn't that hungry. Something that actually bugged me tonight was Avan and Zoey. No, I had no problem with him bringing her here, but she was trying to be all over him and kissing him every minute or two just trying to make all the girls around jealous. That was a really awkward thing she kept on doing, and I could tell that Avan himself was getting annoyed of it, too.

"I'll be right back." I excused myself so I can go use the restroom real quick, you know just fixing my makeup.

I entered the fancy restaurant's restroom and stood in front of the mirror for a bit before pulling out my make up bag and fixing my mascara and eyeliner.

Just as I was walking out of the bathroom, I crashed into someone. Someone really REALLY familiar to me. He had blonde hair as it was before, the deep brown eyes, and the fit body. Yup, that was my ex boyfriend, Eric Nelsen.

"Liz?" He looked shocked. Of course as shocked as I was since I haven't seen him in maybe about 4 years.

"Eric?" I looked deep into his eyes, they were those eyes that I loved so much. Really though, I missed Eric and some of the old feelings were returning back to me.

"Wow, shocking." He stated which caused me to laugh.

"I know."

"I thought you'd be in New York, you know..." He still knows me too well, I'm a New York girl.

"Yeah, but I'm currently working on my movie so I'm here. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just on a vacation here." He replied, sounding as sweet as he was before.

"Oh that's cool." I replied and smiling at him.

"So you wanna head over to my table? If you want to?" Oh no! This is gonna be hard. I really wanted to talk to Eric a little more, but I gotta be with the movie members.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't. I'm here with my cast members. Maybe next time?" I suggested.

"Sure. Can I get your number?"

"Yeah." I replied and he gave me his phone so I can write it down on it.

"I'll see you later." He smiled and I nodded and started to walk over to my table.

"What took you so long?" Ariana whispered.

"I saw Eric!" I whispered back.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What will happen next? Do you guys think there should be some Eric and Liz here and then some plot twist between Avan and Liz and then years later, we see what happens? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! How you kiddos doing? I'm just kidding, some of you are not kiddos. haha how many of you like Jairiana? they're so cute OMFG! And Liz is like their mommy Haha! Anyways here's anew chapter. Oh and check out my tumblr! I take requests for stories and write them! bade-elavanstories**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

Not really knowing what I was doing, I was just telling Ariana while the others were busy chatting and enjoying their ice creams.

"He is?" She looked happy for some reason because she had always wanted me to be with him again.

"Yeah, I was just talking to him." I replied and felt someone kick my foot from under the table, and the person sitting across from me was Avan. I could really tell he had his eyes on us while talking...that's pretty sure cause I did take long.

I looked over at him. "Sorry, that was an accident." He apologized, and I know it wasn't an accident, but I replied with a smile anyways.

"Wait, what did he say?" Ariana asked.

"He asked me if I wanted to sit with him, but I reused to and just got his number. That's all." I answered and went back to eating my dessert.

"You should call him." She hit my elbow and I rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't know, drop it now." I said.

**Avan's POV**

The time was close to 12:00 at midnight, so we were all outside and starting to get in our cars to leave. The dinner was really fun, you can say that we had a pretty good time. As soon as Liz came back from the bathroom, she was explaining something to Ariana. I was curious to really know cause it seemed to bug Liz a little. Damn Avan, I need to stop getting in people's business.

"Let's go?" Zoey suggested, with me nodding and grabbing her hand we started to walk over to my car. I stopped though and decided to go say goodbye to Liz and Ariana who were standing alone.

"Bye, girls. I'll see you in rehearsal?" I asked.

"Yup." Liz replied popping the 'P' and hugged me. Her hugs felt so good and enjoyable. I wish I could stay like this forever, wait. Zoey is standing next to me. I pulled as fast as she could so that she doesn't get the wrong thing.

"Bye." I said with a smile and walked to my car with an angry Zoey.

"AVAN! What the hell is the matter with you?!" She screamed at me as soon as I drove away.

"Zoey, really?" I sighed. Why did I always have to deal with something like this.

"Avan, you hugged her."

"She's my friend." I replied, feeling really angry but didn't wanna show it.

"So? Does it mean you hug her?" I hate you, Zoey. Can't you fucking see it?

"Zoey, you don't like it when I talk or hug my friends, then the car door is not locked and we can break up right now." I said in a very mean way.

"Avan...i'm sorry." She always had to do this, but this time I was done.

"No, Zoey. No more., We're done. I'll drop you off at home right now, and we can't see each other anymore." I said and continued to drive to her house.

"Ava-"

"No." I cut her off and I was finally at her house.

"Fine! Go fucking date Liz!" She screamed and slammed the doors.

"Oh I will." I smirked and drove happy. I was done with all of Zoey's drama. It wasn't that easy to handle, but I had to. I did like Zoey, but her drama and annoying shit drives me insane!

**Liz's POV**

**2 weeks later...**

Today, we were rehearsing a scene where Avan and I's characters have to kiss. I was excited that I finally get to kiss him...um no. STAGE kiss him. I found out about him and Zoey breaking up, and for some reason I felt happy for that poor guy. I've noticed how he gets annoyed of her shit, but never really shows it. I sure do like Zoey as a friend, but she didn't give anything but pain for Avan. Speaking of Avan, we were really close friends now. We go see movies together, have lunch together or make jokes. As friends though.

"LizzyBear!" Avan called me by the nickname he gave me, which I thought was super cute.

"Yes, Jogia?" I smiled.

"Ready?" He grabbed me by the waist.

"Yes, Jogia i'm so ready to feel your hard as rock lips." I joked and he pouted.

"You're annoying." He rolled his eyes playfully and led me to set.

"Okay, Liz and Avan! Action!" The director called so we can rehearse a scene where Avan and I's characters are standing in the hallway of a hotel and kissing.

Avan pressed his lips to mine, and I smiled through the kiss. I have always wished for this to be a real life kiss, but never happens. I do have a crush on Avan, but never admitting it. It's awkward since he got out of a relationship recently. Butterflies flew in my stomach and it was like fireworks all around me.

"Okay!" The director called. "That was great."

"LizzyBear? Wanna come over tonight?" He suggested, and yes this is what we always do. Being a close friend with Avan was a good thing.

"Why, you miss me already?" I joked.

"I miss you even if you're standing in front of me." My heart stopped when he said that, it was like a dream.

"Aw, Jogia. Fine, i'll come." I laughed along with him.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I'm not updating until 10 reviews cause I don't think lots of people are interested in this story.**


End file.
